


Good morning

by Bonanza



Series: Self Indulgent Heatblades [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/pseuds/Bonanza
Summary: A nice way to wake up
Relationships: Blades/Heatwave (Transformers)
Series: Self Indulgent Heatblades [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> My OC Blaze is my fan Sparkling what I created for Heatwave and Blades.  
> This is pure self indulgence.

Heatwave groaned as his optics onlined, the joyful chirping that woke him up grew louder as some sticky digits dug into his arm seams. He looked down as the side of his berth, where two bright and beautiful optics looked up at him, his little Sparkling bouncing in place, happy to finally have his Sire's attention.

"Glad to see you too, kitten" the firetruck said softly, rolling in place to scoop his son and pull him over his chassis.

Blaze chirped again with a big smile on his faceplates, curling on the bigger mech's neck. Kicking his chubby legs in order to get even more closer, tiny arms wrapping around the cables the best they could. Heatwave could only chuckle at the action, stroking the little back and enjoying the purring from that small engine. The lovely cuddling from his son made his engine purr as well, his processor still sleepy and slow, but attentive enough to keep his servos on Blaze if he decided to roll.

Movement at the other side of the berth caught his attention, the beautiful mech recharging next to him was covering himself better with the thermal blankets, curling on them to regain some warmth afterwards. Heatwave admired his Conjunx's face for a few kliks until the red and white mechling noticed and tried to climb down the big chest he was in, chirping to call his Carrier's attention.

Heatwave was too slow to catch his son as he threw himself to the recharging mech. Who gasped when the baby collided with his plating, followed by more joyful chirping and some beeps.

" 'morning, sweetspark" chuckled the firetruck, trying to move Blaze away from his Creator's face.

"Someone is excited" Blades giggled as he moved his servo to stroke his bitlet's cheeks. Mumbling some sweet words in Cybertronian what made Blaze cling to his neck instantly with more chirping and excited bouncing.

Both creators laughed before sharing a quick kiss as their morning greeting. Heatwave moving closer to wrap his arms aroung his mate and love of his life, nuzzling his faceplates together, with their Sparkling between them, showering his soft face with loving kisses as the bitlet laughed and squirmed in joy. 

The warm feeling on his spark when he held his family closely, the mingled fields pulsing slowly together in a perfect sensation. How Blades and Blaze hid themselves on his frame in seek of his warmth, how his son was so excited to see them every morning.

All of that, felt so right and nothing made him happier than that.


End file.
